Ephemeral Esurience
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: She needed him like a drug she greatly depended on, he was like an important necessity in her life, if he was good or bad, Hachi didn’t care. HxT One-Shot.


Disclaimer: The anime/manga series Nana belongs to Ai Yazawa

Disclaimer: The anime/manga series _Nana _belongs to Ai Yazawa.

AN: I know that there are tons of fanfictions like this one; but I just wanted to see if I could pull it off. Have fun reading, reviews are welcome.

**Song Inspiration: Desire – Do as Infinity **

Ephemeral Esurience

It was a short lived craving to savor the bittersweet sin, divulging in desire's sweetest essence; Lust, the cynical obscurity of Love.

Between those two individuals, it was a mutual yearning to feel another's warmth by their side, whether or not be by artificial affection or for the kicks of pure passion.

She heard the click of her apartment door clicking shut from her bedroom door, and her brown irises opened to find that he was gone; his clothes that were scattered carelessly upon the floor were missing. His dark black Panthere cigarette box lay on her bedside table where he had placed it the night before.

She lifted her bare upper torso from her mattress, clutching the white blanket sheets up to her face, she breathed in his addictive scent he'd left behind.

At first; she believed this experience with Takumi from these past days to be a wonderful dream after that terrible nightmare of Shoji cheating on her with that petite pink haired girl, whatever her name was. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away.

_Crap; she wasn't supposed to think back to what happened then. _

She shrugged off the bad memories and slipped out of the covers and started to collect her garments from her bedroom floor, listening to the almost non existent clock ticking somewhere in the apartment.

It was so quiet there in the apartment; Nana wasn't here.

Hachi sighed, yesterday was just another fling of theirs.

She wasn't supposed to think of it as anything else, but she supposed it was a great escape from her cruel reality.

Even though, there were no promises of anything at all between her and Takumi of them having a serious relationship or any beginning to one that is. She felt comforted that although she wasn't loved, she had someone to be around, someone who could at least make her _feel_ like she was loved.

But deep in Hachi's conscious; she somehow knew that what she was doing was wrong, the fact that Hachi was having this whole secret affair with the opposing band's own manager, hiding soemthig this huge from her best friend, her roommate Nana.

And all that Hachi wanted was to find a new love, and look where that revelation lead her to.

Hachi felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach as she pushed the bathroom door open.

After throwing the clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, she took a quick bath and fixed herself up to get another job, something different than the last one. God that one job ended pretty badly.

Hachi really did miss working at the place of her first job, Sabrina. Where she got to sell some pretty chic furniture, she got to wear her cutest outfits of all time and her boss was a nice guy.

Her last job was awful, all she really did was run around like an idiot.

She grabbed her purse and cell phone from her table, staring at the cigarette box laying there for a moment.

Her life would make one great shojo manga for teenagers to read Hachi thought as she delicately picked up the cigarette box, running her fingers over the surface of his possession in her hands.

When she was younger; she always dreamed of having this type of life, a full out romantic drama, but then was Takumi truly her one and only prince?

Doubt consumed Hachi's mind like a darkened cloud, was it possible that she might get hurt again…?

_Man, it was too early for her to think of those kinds of things…_

It was late after nine thirty as she climbed up those strenuous stairs to her apartment room 707. She locked the door behind her and zapped up some leftovers from last night's dinner and brought it over to her sanctuary.

She flicked on the television set and sat there watching her random soap opera; she set the fork down on her plate as she munched on her tiny salad, the tangy sauce of ranch on her taste buds. Apparently, it looked like the main character was going to commit suicide after seeing her boyfriend with his ex at his apartment.

With the remote in her un-preoccupied hand, she began to channel surf looking for something else to watch until the actual show came back on again. Hachi flicked off the television and got off her bed.

She set her dinner plate in the sink in the kitchen area and strode back to her room.

She sat there on her bed staring longingly at the ceiling, and then gazed at her cell phone beside her in silence.

She lived in silence for too long. The silence seemed like it was eating her up inside and it hurt, it hurt a lot, to be so isolated.

I need to see you…

That was all he needed to hear.

They met in a lip lock, her arms encircling his neck, bringing him closer to her bare breast. Animalistic fervor rang through them both, ecstasy running through their veins like wild fire engulfing them completely.

She needed him like a drug she greatly depended on, he was like an important necessity in her life, if he was good or bad, Hachi didn't care.

She just didn't want to be alone tonight.

That's what she's lusted for these days.

Something, anything to satisfy and appease her desire.


End file.
